championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Worm
Slug-like bipedal creatures from a planet just beyond the Galactic Rim. Biology Elder Worms have slimy flexible humanoid worm-like bodies with conical heads which lack mouths. Nutrients are absorbed through the skin, by drinking it via a specialized tentacle, or by feeding on the lifeforce of a suffering sentient lifeform (done telepathically). They communicate telepathically and have an average lifespan of 120 years. Some have superhuman powers and can be as powerful as human super-beings. They can burrow through rock just as fast as they can run by using non-lethal acid emitted from their hands. Reproduction happens asexually and is via a budding process. After the bud separates, the Elder Worm is weakened and unable to do much for months. The bond created between the "parent" and "child" is far stronger than that between a human parent and its child. Culture The Eldritch art, decor, and architecture of the Elder Worms is grotesque and horrifying to most. They worship Qlipothic entities who grant them gifts of power in exchange for the sacrifice of sentient beings. Elder Worms are fanatically loyal to their emperor, an absolute ruler and sorcerer. They are vastly more protective of their children than humans. History Origins The Elder Worms have a civilization 800,000 years old. After the world was unified 750,000 years ago by a conqueror (by which time they had already colonized a few worlds in their solar system), they expanded across the stars using quasi-mystical faster-than-light engines for their warships and magic to locate species to be conquered and sacrificed to their Qlipothic gods. Billions were sacrificed to their gods, even whole worlds. By approximately 500,000 BC they had conquered half the Milky Way galaxy. Malvan War The Elder Worms then met another expanding empire, the humanoid Malvans. The two empires agreed to divide up the galaxy, but after an aggressive Malvan emperor violated the agreement between the two empires, war commenced. It lasted 300,000 years and devastated the galaxy. Trillions were killed and many a civilization was wiped out. It was a stalemate between two roughly equal empires. The Malvans had longevity, far superior technology and the Super Hunters (superhumans with powerful weapons). In turn the Elder Worms had their magic which permitted them to spells that could turn Malvans against each other, rituals that annihilate enemy fleets, and summon Qlipothic beings the size of planetoids. They too had their own superhumans, born with super powers or armed with mystical weapons. Battles between the super being squadrons of the opposing forces could ravage entire star systems. In 267,584 BC the tide turned and eventually the Elder Worm homeworld was shatted and their empire was gone. Before they were defeated the Elder Worms cast on the Malvan race. It was a slow acting spell that took thousands of years to take effect, but in the end the Elder Worms got their revenge. It slowly drained the vitality of the Malvans as a race and they became over time decadent and corrupt. Now all they live for is pleasure and entertainment, famous for their obsession with gladiator sports. Aftermath Where once they used to number trillions and ruled half the galaxy, now only millions or thousands remained and they were scarred across the galaxy. Though they hid and saved enough starships to form one of the most powerful fleets in the galaxy, they are to divided, hidden, and scattered to present a united force. Only a few worlds remain under their rule, and those are hidden and secret. One group of survivors found pre-historic Earth and enslaved the proto-humans. Later with the help of extraterrestrials, they rose up against the Elder Worms in an uprising and slaughtered most of them. The few survivors once again scattered and hid throughout the world. A descendant of the emperor bloodline has emerged, known to the heroes of Earth as Slug. Elder Worms everywhere across the cosmos sense that things have changed and once again a leader of the imperial bloodline has emerged after countless thousands of years. Their racial memory tells them they need to follow him and they look forward to his return. Meanwhile Slug is attempting to conquer the Earth and mutate humanity into Elder Worms. Technology All critical Elder Worm technology have psionic elements. They combine technology and enchanted items. Faster-than-light travel is done via the creation of mystic gates, resulting in a form of teleportation. Weapons are partly or completely mystical (e.g. arcanobeams). Elder Worm starships are to most species, eldritch creations that are horrifying and disgusting. Source HERO Games, Champions Universe: Champions Beyond Category:RacesCategory: AliensCategory: Villains Category:Champions Lore/Villains Category:Aliens of Earth Lore